Dawn
by michaela gustafsson
Summary: What happens after the last book in the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer, so if you havent read Breaking Dawn then don't read this. SPOLIER ALERT!


Romantic getaways... that sounds like something I would be interested in. Well, I would be if there were any romance in my life. I can't believe that Jacob is afraid that he'll hurt me. I'm the half vampire for crying out loud. I need to find a way to persuade him I guess, but how? What is that? That cracking sound? Someone is approaching but who?

- Renesmee?

The sound of my mothers voice calmed me.

- Yeah, mom. Over here.

Why did she sound so frightened?

- What are you doing out here all alone?

Oh my god the thought that ran through my head at that moment is not something that i would normally think about.

- I just needed some time to be alone with my thoughts.

Why was she wondering this? It's not like her, sure she's worried about me but not like this.

- Well we need you back at the house, for a family meeting.

What could this meeting be about? Will I find out what's wrong or will they try to keep it from me, without succes?

- Okay I'll be right there, you go ahead mom.

Why was she still here? She usually goes ahead without me even having to tell her to go.

She just stood there quiet waiting for me. Then I heard a voice calling for us.

- Nessie, Bella?

It was just Jacob. I was frightened when I heard the alarm in my boyfriends voice.

- Over here Jake.

I said quietly because I knew that he heard me. He could hear my heart beating and my quiet breathing so why even bother to call out our names?

Then I saw Jacob running toward us, shirtless, and I suddenly forgot that I was frightened by there odd behavior. All I could think about at that moment was his bare chest pressed up against mine with our bodies locked together sharing the most passionate moment in the history of all kind. Then I caught myself, I knew that both Jacob and my mom could here my uneven breathing.

- We were just about to go back to the house.

I said while catching my breath, this non romantic stuff was really getting on my nerves.

Then all of a sudden Jacob swooped me up in his arms and kissed me. He had kissed me before, but not with this kind of passion. This kiss was the exact same thing that I just thought about when I saw him running toward us. It made breathing seem hard and my heart jumped unevenly in my chest. Then I realized that my mom was no longer here. I was all alone with Jacob, which I had never been before. I found myself clingin on to him, holding him tighter than I ever had before. We kissed passionatly for a few minutes when I started unbuttoning the buttons on my blue cashmere sweater that he'd bought me for christmas. Jacob didn't hesitate, he started unbuttoning his jeans when the voice of my father ecoed in the air.

- Nessie? Jacob?

Damn it, talk about bad timing. Jacob buttoned his jeans again and I put my sweater back on. By the time my dad got to us I was fully dressed standing four feet away from Jacob looking totally casual. Maybe to casual.

- Erhmm, Hiya dad.

What was I saying? He would know that something was up as soon as he heard my voice. If he didn't already from reading Jacob's mind.

- We miss you at the house Renesmee, you too Jacob.

Oh my god he knows!

- Yeah, dad we were just about to head back actually.

Damn it!

- Yes I'm sure you were.

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

- Well let's head back dad, Jake?

Gaaah!

- Of course, Nessie.

I feel like I'm going to start crying any minute now.

While the three of us ran through the woods I started wondering why Jacob didn't stop me before. Why he let me go on like I did. We were close to the house now so we slowed down.

- Nessie!

Rosalie came running through the door to hug me as soon as I'd slowed down. What is up with everyone today? I thought to myself.

- Hey Rose.

I said while she hugged me tightly. I heard Jacob snorting behind me, he didn't like when Blondie as he calls her get's to close to me. Rosalie let me loose when she heard Jacob's snort, which is not something she would normally do. Normally she would hug me even tighter just to piss him off.

Dad lead me trough the doors to the house at that moment, I'd been so tangled in my own thought's that I hadn't noticed that everybody was walking inside.

- Renesmee.

Jasper said at the same moment as Esme hugged me tightly, which Jacob didn't mind at all.

- Hey Jazz.

I said while I hugged Esme back tightly.

- How are you today?

Jasper asked.

- I'm fine, and how about you?

I asked without even listening to my own voice. I knew that he could feel that I was anxious about something and that he could feel the emotions that I had just before my dad interuppted me and Jacob and that made flush.

- As usual.

Jasper said as he moved closer to me.

- Don't worry your'e secret's safe with me.

He said quietly in my ear and that made me blush even more.

- Erhmm, thanks Jasper.

I said with a red face.

He walked away quickly to stand by Alice. Microseconds after that Carlisle entered the room followed by Seth, Emmett and my mom.

- Hello everyone.

He said in a voice that had me under the impression that he tried to sound as normal as he could.

- Well, what I'm about to say is not something I say with joy.

He was anxious too, everybody in this room was anxious I could feel it. There was a tension in the room that was just unbearable. All of the sudden that tension dissapeared, so I knew that it was Jasper who was calming us down.

- Thank you Jasper.

Carlisle said with a greatful voice.

- Well I guess I'd better get to the point then.

Pause.

- The Volturi are coming.

Now I felt the horror that filled the room. Jacob moved closer as if to protect me from what we all knew was coming at some point. He held me tightly by the hips.

- And they do not come in peace.

Carlisle said sadly.

It was quiet for a few seconds that felt like they lasted forever. Then suddenly I felt Jacob's warm finger on my cheek.

- It's okay Nessie, I won't let them hurt you, schhh.

He said in my ear.

- You don't have to cry.

I was crying? I hadn't noticed. I put my finger to my other cheek and I felt the moisture on it.

- We can run but someone would have to stay here to protect Charlie.

Carlisle said, but I almost couldn't hear him. All I could think about was loosing Jacob and my family.

- But they would find us sooner or later.

I couldn't think when I heard these words come out of Carlisle's mouth.

- We can fight.

Emmett said but not with the same enthusiasm that you usually hear in his voice when he says those words.

- Yes, Emmett. I'm afraid that's our only option.

No, no, no, no.

- No!!

I screamed without thinking.

- Ness, It's the only way.

Jacob said with a sad voice.

- No!! I won't loose you. I just won't.

The tears were filling up my eyes again.

- You won't.

Now the tears were falling down my cheek.

- Why?! What do they wan't from us?!

I asked screaming.

- We don't know.

Carlisle said.

- How long have you known about this?

I asked after I calmed myself a bit.

- For three days.

Alice said.

- Three days?!

I screamed, I was angry now.

- So that's why everybodys acting so weird?! That's why you didn't stop me Jake? That's why my secret's safe with you Jazz? Because you're gonna die so you won't have anybody to tell the secret to? You didn't wan't to die a virgin Jake is that it?

I was so angry I thought I was going to explode.

Now everybody was quiet for a minute.

- So nobodys answering me?

Still quiet.

- Fine.

I ran for the door, on my way I grabbed a key. When I was outside I noticed for the first time that all of the cars were on the driveway. They were ready to leave. I hit the button on the key, to see the light's blinking on my moms red Ferrari. I got in the car as fast as I could and drove off. While I was driving on the road through the woods that lead away from my house I heard nothing except Jake and Seths hearts in the house and the pack's in the woods,nobody had moved an inch since I'd left not even the pack's. I was surprized that no one had tried to stop me yet. I was on the highway by now, I had no idea where I was heading just that I was heading away from Forks. Maybe I would go to California where the sun is? No one would follow me there except for Jake but not even he would be as stupid as to follow me after what he just did. And he wouldn't send the pack either. Suddenly I heard a sound. It was just my stomach. I was hungry. Lucky for me there's a diner just by the highway. I should see it by now. And there it is, ahh the glory of the diner. I drove off the highway and parked on a parking spot. I looke trough the windshield only to see that it was raining.

- Damn it.

I said to myself. I looked at the seat next to me and there was a bag. I opened the bag carefully. When it was open I saw my clothes in it. My rain jacket was there, thank god. I put the jacket on quickly before I stepped out into the rain. I half ran trough the rain. The first thing that hit me when I got in was the heat. It struck me like a thunderbolt. I took my jacket off as quickly as I could without looking inhuman. On the wall was a poster that held information about the town that I was in. I hadn't noticed how far I'd driven but the poster said Welcome to Tillamook, Oregon. I'd gone all the way to Oregon in what felt like minute but as I turned my head to the left I saw a clock on the wall that told me that it had been seven hours since I'd left Forks. No wonder I was hungry. I sat down at a table and within a minute a waitress came over to hand me a menu. I looked at the menu.

- Do you have any pasta?

I said.

- Yes, we have spagetthi bolognese.

The waitress said smiling.

- I'll have that and some water, thank you.

I said smiling, well atleast I was trying to smile.

- Coming right up.

She said.

- Thank you.

I said again. I sat there for about ten minutes, staring out the window through the rain when a man came to sit by me.

- Hello.

The man who I thought I'd seen before said with a nice voice. He was not human that was for sure.

- Hi.

I said with a voice as composed as I could.

- I'm John.

The man said while reaching his hand toward mine.

- Nessa.

I said while shaking his hand.

- Here is your'e pasta miss.

The waitress said.

- Thank you.

I said smiling.

- Can I get you anything?

She said to the man who called himself John.

- No I've got everything I need right here, thank you.

He said nodding at me.

- Okay then.

The waitress said with her eyes on me. I just smiled back.

- So which one are you?

I said in a quiet voice as soon as the waitress was gone.

- Excuse me?

He said.

- Your'e Felix right?

I said impatient.

- Yes well you caught me.

He admitted.

- Yes I guess I did.

I said smiling.

- So why haven't you ran yet?

He said a bit surprized.

- Well, you obviously did not come alone since there are seven people besides us in this diner and I can only hear five heartbeats.

I said like it was a matter of fact.

- Yes well your'e smarter than we thought.

He admitted once again.

- And also I have bit of a death wish.

I whispered.

- Really?

He asked.

- Yes.

I said a bit smugly. But I could feel the tears in my eyes.

- Shall we go then?

He asked.

- Yes I guess I have no other choice.

I said a bit anxious.

- No you really don't.

He admitted. He got up from his chair, threw some money on the table and then reached for my hand. I took his hand and got up quietly. He sniffed my hair and whispered.

- We have to make it look like were in love.

Huh?

- Okay.

I leaned my head over and I kissed his lips without hesatating as we walked slowly out of the diner.

- You are a very good actress.

He said when we were outside the diner. He grabbed my hand.

- May I have the keys please?

He asked, as if he would leave me any choice.

- Sure.

I said as I reached for the keys in my pocket. He took them while kissing my hand. Then he walked me toward the car still holding my hand. He unlocked the car and opened the door for me on the passenger side. I got in quickly. And so did he. We drove on to the highway again. But to the north. Which is the opposite direction that I'd driven. Of course we were going back to Forks.

- Your'e taking me back to Forks aren't you? To kill me in front of my family?

I asked.

- Yes.

He answered shortly.

This journey felt even shorter. I saw how the trees blew past us as we drove as fast as the Ferrari could go. We were back in Forks before I could say Chasaam.

While we drove on the small road that lead to the Cullen resident I tried to listen, I tried to hear my family. And I could I could hear them moving around in there I could here Jacobs heartbeat. I could hear the heartbeats of the pack's. The tears were filling up my eyes. I could feel the warmth that radiated from the house that was filled with my friends and family. The tears were falling now.

- You can feel death getting closer can't you?

Felix asked, I was taken by surprize.

- Umm, yes.

I said with a lump in my throat that just kept getting bigger and bigger. It was so close now, and there was nothing I could do about it. I could see the house now. This was the first time I noticed how unsafe it looks. It was night, and the lights were on in the house.

- Are you ready?

Felix asked with a smile that was showing his teeth.

- Will I ever be?

I said, still with a lump in my throat.

- No I guess not.

He said while stopping the car. He got out and walked over to open my door. I noticed that Alec and Demetri had stopped just behind us. I got out of the car and started walking toward the front porch. When I opened the door all eyes turned to me. We'd caught them by surprize.

- Nessa.

Jacob said with relief in his voice.

- Jac...

Felix would't let me finish saying his name. He pushed me trough the door and a moment of silence came. Right after that my entire family got in to their defensive crouches. High snarls came from Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Dad, Seth and Jacob's chests. They were all showing their teeth.

- Hello.

Felix said calmly.

- Hello.

Carlisle said.

- We caught you off guard didn't we?

- Yes you did.

- Well we really didn't have any other choice.

- Hmmph.

That sound came from Emmett.

- You should be really proud though.

- How come?

Carlisle asked.

- Renesmee was very helpful in this scenario. She didn't even put up fight. And she did everything I said.

Felix said with a grin.

- Get off her.

My dad snarled. I guess Felix had shown him what I did.

- Da...

- Be quiet Renesmee.

Felix said.

- Don't you dare say her name!!

Jacob snarled.

I looked at Jacob with a forgiving face. And I mouthed I love you. I saw a tear roll down his face. The first time I saw him cry will be my last. Now tears rolled down my face too. I can't believe I was so stupid. I didn't even try to run.

- Well let's get to the point shall we?

Felix said. I gulped at the sound of his voice. This was really the end.

-NO!!!

Jacob screamed.

Felix bent my neck over and my hair fell to one side. The tears were really falling now. He bent his head down toward me and looked me in the eye. His look was very hostile. The frase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my head. I could see something dark coming toward me from the side. All of a sudden I was on the floor. Jacob ran toward me crying. He embraced me as hard as he could. I looked up to the left to see the pack's holding the three men up against the wall. I lifted my head up to kiss Jacob. I was wrong before, this kiss was the most passionate kiss of all kind.

I can't seem to get over what happened a few days ago. It feels like a minute ago. Wow, maybe I should get back to the house since the last time I was here I was just about to get some really bad news. Well I'll stay a little while I couldn't possibly get worse news.

- Nessie.

Jacobs voice startled me, but not for the same reasons as before. I was just surprized.

- Cutie.

I said giggling.

- Come my love.

He said in a very dramatic voice.

- What is it you wan't my prince?

I said.

- I would like to ask thou a question.

He said.

- Well go ahead my prince.

He knelt to the ground. Oh my god is he doing what I think hes doing?

- Jake?

- Yes milady?

- What are you doing?

He got to his feet.

- Nothing.

He handed me a flower.

- I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me in Port Angeles tonight?

- Hmmph.

I made a noise as I walked away angrily.

- What did I do?

Jacob asked in a surprized tone.

I just kept walking, I was hurt, sad and angry. How could he do that to me after all we've been trough after all I've been trough these past days.

- Nessie?

I started running toward the house, I knocked down a couple of trees on my way there. I was so angry and upset that I could kill someone. Well almost. By a stone is Emmett looking all big. Emmett huh? Why not. He would't get hurt but I would get what I wan't.

- Emmett?

Emmett looked surprized as I called his name.

- Yeah Ness?

- Can I ask you a favor?

- Erhmm sure.

He answered awkwardly.

I walked quickly to him.

- Can I hit you?

Emmett got a weird expression on his face as I said those words.

- Erhmm, Nessa I don't think that is such a good idea.

Now I was even more angry.

- Damn it Emmett I thought that you of all people would understand.

He got a weird expression again.

- Understand what?

- Are you going to make me explain?

- Yes, if you wan't to hit me.

Damn it.

- Arghh, fine.

- Well first I'm angry cause you let the Volturi go an...

Emmett interrupted me.

- Ness they have some kind of diplomatic immuity an...

- Let me finish, damn it.

- Okay.

- And second of all Jacob knelt to the ground a few minutes ago...

Emmett was really surprized.

- Not to do what you thought he did or to do what I thought, he got me a flower and then he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him tonight.

- Ahh I see why your'e angry.

- Yeah, so can I hit you?

- Normally I would have said yes but no. You should probably talk to him.

Now I was really angry.

- Gaah Emmett!

I screamed.

Jacob came running then.

-What's wrong?

He asked with alarm in his voice.

I just kept quiet.

-Nessie?

He asked again.

- She's just a bit angry.

Emmett said.

- Hmmph.

I made a sound.

- Okay really angry.

Jacobs expression changed.

- Why?

He said to me but since I didn't answer he turned to Emmett.

- Should I explain?

Emmett asked me. I just nodded as a response.

- Well apparently you knelt to the ground earlier... and she thought that you were going to ask her the question. But you didn't, you gave her a flower and asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with you.

Jacob's face turned sad.

- Oh.

- Yeah.

Emmett said.

- I'm sorry Ness I just... I don't think that I'm ready for that.

- Not ready? What do we have to go through together for you to be ready? I... I need to know that were going somewhere with this I can't... I can't do just this. Cause we don't do anything. Sure you kiss me but not when were alone. And don't say it's cause you think that I might get hurt.

- Renesmee... I love you.

- I love you to Jake it's just that you don't even touch me... you... I... Gaah!

Tears. They've come a lot these past days and here they come again.

- Nessa... don't cry.

- Shut up Jacob... I need to know where were going. What's our future going to look like? Or maybe you don't wan't a future I... Just tell me what you wan't.

- I wan't to spend the rest of my life with you.

Jacob said.

His life, the life that would end long before mine. That suddenly hit me, Jacob is going to die.

- Your'e going to die.

Those were the only words I could get out.

- Yes.

Jacob said.

- Before me.

The words came a bit easier now.

- Yes.

No, no, no. I can't let that happen.

- No, Jake! I can't let that happen. I love so much, if you die then I die too.

Jacob was angry now.

- No Nessa your'e going to find someone else when I'm gone your'e going to live.

- No Jake I don't wan't anyone but you.

Jacob started to cry, then he took me in his arms and hugged me. I hugged him back. Then he lifted me up in his arms and ran to our little cottage. He opened the door and let me down. I took his hand and lead him to the my bedroom.

- I love you.

I said.

- I love you more.

He said.

- That's not possible.

- Sure it is.

He said while kissing my arm, he kissed me slowly up to my neck. Then I kissed him om the lips.

- Jake, are you sure?

I asked.

- Yes.

He said with same uneven breath as me.

I pulled his t-shirt over his head, and kissed his chest and stomach. He did the same thing. I could barely breath when he unbuttoned my jeans. This time my dad didn't interuppt us.

I woke up past nighttime. Jacob was so beautiful as he lay there next to me in the bed. This was the happiest moment in my life. He wasn't snooring so I knew that if I made a small sound or movement he would wake up.

- Hi.

I said with a loving voice.

His eyes opened quickly.

- Are you okay?

He said with an alarming voice.

- Yes.

I said.

He sighed in relief.

- I told you I would be alright, but are you?

- Yes.

He said.

- Good.

He turned around to face me at that moment.

- Hello.

I said.

- Hey you.

He said.

I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back real hard. I felt a sudden sting of nausea. I jumped of the bed and ran in to the bathroom. I was sick.

- Nessa?

Jacob came after me.

- I'm fine.

I said reassuring him.

- I'm going to go get Carlisle.

I couldn't stop him cause I was sick again. After a few seconds Jake came back with Carlisle and Alice just behind him.

- Hi Renesmee.

Carlisle said.

I was sick again.

- Sorry I said, I don't know what's wrong.

- Well that's what I'm here to check out.

Carlisle said.

- Don't know what happened we were just sitting in bed then she jumped up and ran in to the bathroom.

Jacob said.

- Yes, well.

- Did you eat anything different today?

Carlisle asked.

- No.

I answered.

- What did you do before you fell asleep?

Carlisle asked.

I blushed now.

- Well... I...

- Oh.

Carlisle said.

- Yeah.

I said.

- Did you wear protection?

Carlisle asked.

- No.

I answered.

- Oh.

- What?

I asked.

- This is a lot like when your'e mom w...

- No.

Jacob said.

- Yes.

Carlisle said.

- What?

I said.

- You might be pregnant.

Carlisle said.

- No.

Jacob said.

- Oh my god.

I said.

- She is.

Alice said.

- I just saw it.

- No it would be a monster, it would kill her. No!

Jacob said.

- Well that's what you thought when Bella...

I was crying at this point.

- It's not the same thing... we know that Bella made it... this is worse, so much worse.

- Jacob It'll be fine.

Alice said.

- Stop it.

I said.

- I am having this baby it is probably my only chance at motherhood and I'm taking it.

- Nessa...

Jacob started.

- No Jake, I won't change my mind.

Days passed and before I knew it I was really pregnant. It took about a week for me to get huge. Jacob doesn't like this much but he loves the baby anyway. My parents reaction was better than I thought it would be. Carlisle says that I'm do any hour now.

- Pregnancy suits you.

Esme said.

- Really?

I asked.

- Yes it makes you even more beautiful.

- Thank you.

- Your'e welcome.

Pain, suddenly I felt pain. Somethings wrong with the baby.

- Aaaagh!!

I screamed.

- Nessa!?

Esme asked screaming.

- Carlisle!!

She screamed.

- Aaaaagh!!!

- Nessa?

I heard Carlisle voice.

- I think she's having contractions.

He said.

- But she's in so much pain.

Esme said.

- Yes, well the child is very strong.

- Aaaaagh!! Carlisle help!!

I screamed.

- Esme, go get Jacob.

- Nessa listen to me, you have to breath okay?

- Yeah.

- Were's Jake?

- Esmes getting him.

- Aaaaaagh!!

- Your'e going to have to push now!

I pushed, it hurt. Then it was over.

I heard a sound, a little cry that took the pain away.

- It's a girl.

Carlisle said happily.

- Jake?

- I'm right here.

He said.

Carlisle let me hold my daughter for the first time. She was so beautiful, she had black hair and brown eyes.

- Masen.

I said smiling.

- Is that her name?

Esme asked.

- Yes.

Jacob said.

- After my dad.

The end.


End file.
